De onbekende stof
by dutchie
Summary: Küstenwache: Een onbekende chemische stof verstoort het leven in de Oostzee.
1. Chapter 1

Naam: Dutchie 

Datum: Maart-April 2006

Woorden: 3052

Rating: T

Criteria: minimaal 4500 woorden, maximaal 5000 woorden.

Samenvatting: Een onbekende chemische stof verstoort het leven in de Oostzee.

Disclaimer: Küstenwache is een product van ZDF en Opalmedia.

De Onbekende Stof

Hoofdstuk 1

Het was nog vroeg in de ochtend toen Holger de loopbrug opliep naar de Albatros. Hij had alweer slecht geslapen. Hij had de laatste tijd nachtmerries, en had al van alles geprobeerd om beter te slapen, maar het hielp niets. Hij leunde tegen de railing en pakte zijn pijp uit zijn binnenzak. Hij vulde hem met tabak en stak hem aan.

Jana parkeerde haar auto bij het hoofdgebouw en stapte uit. Toen ze richting de boot liep, zag ze Holger staan. Ze wist meteen dat er iets niet in orde was, omdat hij zijn pijp rookte tijdens de dienst. Ze liep de loopbrug op en zag dat Holger zich naar haar omdraaide. "Is er iets mis?" Vroeg ze en knikte naar zijn pijp. "Slecht geslapen," gromde hij. "Oh," zei Jana en liep naar binnen. Holger draaide zich weer om en tuurde naar de open zee. Hij kon hem maar niet vergeten..._Erik. _Hij nam een flinke trek en begon te hoesten. "Nu is het genoeg geweest," zei hij tegen zichzelf en doofde zijn pijp. Hij liep naar binnen en zocht Jana. Hij vond haar op de brug, leunend over een aantal zeekaarten. "Sorry van net," verontschuldigde hij zich. Jana draaide zich om en glimlachte. "Geen probleem," reageerde de ze en klopte hem op de schouder. Samen liepen ze naar de kantine.

"Hoe ben jij daar mee omgegaan?" Vroeg hij haar, en ze wist meteen wat hij bedoelde. "In het begin was het heel erg moeilijk, maar mettertijd begon het steeds minder te worden. Het is ook goed dat ik niet meer zoveel aan hem denk, wat dat brengt weer emoties naar boven." Jana plofte neer in op de bank en keek voor zich uit. "Je kunt ze toch nooit helemaal los laten, maar je moet ze wel een plekje geven." Holger knikte. "Ik wou dat ik dat kon," zuchtte hij. "Dat kun je ook Holger. Je moet je niet in je werk storten om hem te vergeten, maar ga iets leuks doen met Maya," stelde ze voor. "Zoals wat?" Holger plofte neer naast Jana en keek haar aan. Jana begon te lachen en keek naar hem. "Het is echt erg met jou. Ga naar de dierentuin, of ga lekker skiën in Oostenrijk. Zolang het maar iets anders is dan werk." Zei ze streng. Holger zuchtte diep en dacht er over na. "Misschien geen slecht idee. Ik heb het komende weekend vrij." Hij had meteen een betere bui. "Dank je," zei hij. "Graag gedaan." Jana stond lachend op en liep naar buiten. Alex en Kai liepen net de loopbrug op toen Jana naar buiten kwam. "Goedemorgen," zong Kai vrolijk en draaide een pirouette om Jana. "Hier heeft iemand een goede bui," merkte Holger op, die net naar buiten kwam. "Yeppers," zei Kai en rende naar binnen. "Wat is met hem aan de hand?" Vroeg Jana lachend. "Hij zou dit weekend naar zijn familie moeten gaan, maar er is schijnbaar iets tussen gekomen en daar is hij heel erg blij mee," zei Alex. "Hij kan blij zijn dat hij nog familie heeft," zei Holger nors en liep de loopburg af. Alex keek naar Jana. "Lang verhaal," zuchtte ze. "Kun jij alvast het voordek controleren?" Vroeg ze Alex. Ze knikte en liep naar het voordek.

Toen alles gecontroleerd was, ging Jana en de rest van de crew naar het hoofdgebouw. Toen ze naar binnen liepen zagen ze Holger praten met Gruber. Jana haalde haar pasje tevoorschijn en haalde het door het apparaat. Ze duwde de deur open en liep naar binnen gevolgd door de rest. Holger draaide zich naar hen toe en keek een beetje geïrriteerd. "We moeten dit weekend werken," zei hij tegen zijn crew. Hij hoorde iedereen een beetje morren maar schonk er geen aandacht aan. "Er wordt schijnbaar illegaal geloosd in de Oostzee. Op Rügen zijn al een hoop dode vissen aangespoeld." "Ik word er een beetje gestoord van," zei Alex. "Wanneer begrijpen de mensen nou eens dat ze niets moeten dumpen in de zee." "Als we dat eens wisten," zei Wolfgang, die net kwam binnen gelopen. "Goede morgen allemaal."

De Albatros was nog geen uur onderweg, toen ze een melding kregen dat er weer een hoop vissen waren aangespoeld op Rügen. Een paar minuten later kregen ze een telefoontje van Gruber die door gaf dat er een bioloog aanwezig was die hun zou helpen. Holger noteerde alles in het logboek en informeerde Jana. "Er is een bioloog aanwezig op Rügen," zei hij tegen haar. "Dat hebben ze snel klaargespeeld," was haar commentaar. Holger glimlachte, "Toevallig was ze daar op vakantie." "Das wel heel toevallig," zei ze en lachte. "Ik had al gedacht dat Gruber er een had gestuurd." "Daar was hij al mee bezig, maar schijnbaar was de desbetreffende bioloog op vakantie." "Wedden dat de bioloog die nu op Rügen zit, de bioloog is die Gruber gebeld heeft." "Daar ga ik niet om wedden. Ik weet het zeker." Holger liep naar de brug en gaf nieuwe instructies voor naar Rügen te varen.

Een half uur later werd de bijboot klaar gemaakt voor aan land te varen. Alex checkte alles na, voordat de bijboot te water ging. Holger, Alex en Wolfgang ging met de bijboot richting land. Drie minuten later zagen ze iemand naar hen zwaaien. Ze draaide haar richting uit en toen ze daar aankwamen gingen ze aan land. De persoon kwam meteen hun richting uitgelopen. "Hoi,"zei ze. "Ik ben Senna von Brandenburg. De heer Gruber heeft met mij getelefoneerd." Ze gaf hun allen een hand. Ze stelden zich voor en toen gingen ze naar de plek waar de vissen waren aangespoeld. Toen ze op de plek des onheils aankwamen kregen ze nog een verrassing. Tussen de dode vissen lag een vrouw. Kai Norge snelde naar haar toe en checkte of ze nog een pols had. Maar hij zag meteen al dat ze dood was. Hij checkte meteen of ze een identiteitskaart bij zich had, maar dat was niet het geval. Het lijk van de vrouw werd aan boord van de Albatros gebracht. Ook de Biologe ging mee aan boord van de Albatros. Ze wilde zo snel mogelijk in Neustadt zijn om met haar onderzoek te beginnen.

Aangekomen in Neustadt, ging Kai mee met de mensen van het mortuarium. Ze wilde zo snel mogelijk de uitslag van het onderzoek weten. Kai had tijdens de terug reis al vingerafdrukken genomen, zodat ze meteen konden worden ingevoerd. Het duurde dan ook niet lang voordat ze wisten wie het slachtoffer was. Het slachteroffer kwam uit Washington en was al twee weken als vermist opgegeven. Maar wat nog interessanter was, was dat de persoon in kwestie chemicus was. "Alex, kun jij nog wat meer informatie zoeken over ons slachtoffer…Dr. Samantha Grissom," vroeg Holger haar. Alex knikte en ging meteen aan de slag.

Na een aantal uren onderzoeken, keek Senna op van haar microscoop. Uit de printer rolde het resultaat. Ze liep naar de printer en keek op het papier. "Bingo!" riep ze. Ze liep naar de telefoon en belde met Gruber. Na een kort overleg, legde Senna de telefoon neer. Ze zocht haar spullen bij elkaar en vertrok naar het hoofdkantoor van de Kustwacht. Holger en de rest van de crew zaten aan het ontbijt toen Gruber de kamer binnen kwam. "We hebben de oorzaak gevonden van de vissterfte bij Rügen." Gruber stapte opzij en liet Senna langs lopen. "Er is een grote hoeveelheid van één of andere chemische verbinding in de zee gedumpt. Ik weet niet precies om wat voor een stof het gaat, want ik heb deze nog nooit gezien." Senna gaf Holger de afdruk van de chemische verbinding. "Dan moeten we iemand inschakelen die daar wel iets van af weet," zei hij. "Ik ken wel iemand," zei Senna. "Dr. Samantha Grissom. Zij is een expert op dit gebied." De hele crew keek haar aan. "Heb jij het slachtoffer van gisteren niet gezien?" vroeg Kai verbaasd. "Nee. Hoezo?" vroeg ze nieuwsgierig. "Wij hebben deze vrouw geïdentificeerd als Dr. Samantha Grissom," zei Holger behoedzaam. "Wat! Dat kan niet," riep ze uit en greep meteen naar haar telefoon. "Met Senna von Brandenburg, is Ayana Berger of Tina Gehlen aanwezig?" vroeg ze toen ze iemand aan de lijn kreeg. Holger zag dat haar gezicht lijkbleek werd. Ze sloot haar ogen en ging zitten. "Is er iets?" vroeg hij. "Samantha is samen met Ayana en Tina gisteren vertrokken per boot vanuit Kiel om onderzoek te doen." "Wat voor een onderzoek?" vroeg Kai nieuwsgierig. "Geen idee, maar het was schijnbaar een doorbraak in het onderzoek waaraan ze werkten." "Weet je toevallig de naam van de boot waarmee ze zijn uitgevaren?" Gruber pakte zijn telefoon. " 'Daphnia Magna' dat is een laboratoriumboot," zei ze. Gruber belde naar de centrale en liet meteen een opsporingsbericht uitgaan voor de "Daphnia Magna". Senna ging met Gruber mee naar het hoofdkantoor en de crew ging naar de Albatros om mee te zoeken naar de "Daphnia Magna".

Na de hele dag gezocht te hebben, had niemand de boot gevonden. Het leek wel of de boot van de aardbodem verdwenen was. Ondertussen was Alex meer over het slachtoffer te weten gekomen en ging naar Holger. "Ik heb nog wat meer gevonden over het slachtoffer," zei ze en gaf Holger de papieren. "Dus de chemische component is dezelfde component die Samantha, Tina en Ayana onderzochten," zei Holger hardop. "Het slachtoffer is gestorven aan een hoge dosis van die chemische component," zei Kai die erbij was komen staan. "Wie moeten zien te weten te komen wie nog meer van deze component afweet," zei Holger. "Alex kun jij dit onderzoeken?" vroeg hij. Alex knikte en ging aan de slag.


	2. Chapter 2

Hoofdstuk 2

Tina werd wakker met barstende hoofdpijn. Ze deed haar ogen open, en merkte meteen dat er iets mis was. Ze keek om zich heen en zag dat ze nog steeds op de boot was. Toen ze wilde opstaan, merkte ze dat ze vastgebonden was aan handen en voeten. Ze draaide zich en probeerde voorzichtig op te staan. Toen ze het lab zag, schrok ze heel erg. Overal lagen glasscherven en er lag een heleboel bloed. "Sam…Ayana!" schreeuwde ze. Plotseling hoorde ze voetstappen en er verscheen een gemaskerd persoon. "Kop dicht!" snauwde hij en gaf haar een klap. Tina tuimelde voorover en viel op de grond. De man pakte haar bij haar schouders en trok haar op haar voeten. Hij sneed het touw van haar voeten door en duwde haar richting de deur. "Naar boven!" commandeerde hij. Tina liep naar de deur en keek om zich heen. Er was geen spoor te bekennen van Sam, maar zag iemand op de vloer liggen in een plas bloed…Ayana. Tina begon te hyperventileren, maar de man duwde haar naar buiten. Toen Tina de brug betrad zag ze een tweede persoon, die ze meteen herkende. "Jan!" riep ze verbaasd uit. "Verbaasd om mij te zien?" zei hij spottend. "Ik had je toch gezegd dat je er spijt van zou gaan krijgen." Tina ging zitten en keek verbouwereerd voor zich uit. Ineens realiseerde ze zich iets. "Waar is Sam?" vroeg ze, maar wist wat het antwoord zou zijn. "Drie keer raden. Die zwemt nu tussen de vissen," zei hij lachend. Tina boog haar hoofd en kon het niet geloven. "Wat gebeurt er nu met mij?" vroeg ze voorzichtig. "Ik wil de onderzoeksresultaten! Allemaal!" zei hij dreigend. "Wat ga je er mee doen?" Tina keek hem vragend aan. "Die onderzoeksresultaten zijn slecht voor mijn bedrijf dus wat denk je…ze vernietigen natuurlijk!" Jan draaide zich om en tuurde naar buiten. Na wat zoeken, had de gemaskerde man alle papieren gevonden en ze vernietigt. "We zijn er baas," zei de man tegen Jan. "Ok. Je weet wat je moet doen," commandeerde hij. De man knikte en greep Tina vast. Hij sleurde haar terug naar het lab en bond haar vast. "Zijn we hier klaar Erik?" vroeg Jan toen de man terug kwam. "Ja," zei hij kortaf. "Zet er maar de fik in," zei Jan tegen hem. Erik en Jan lieten de reddingsboot zakken en klommen erin. Erik stak een molotovcocktail aan en gooide deze in de kajuit.

"Helena voor Kustwacht…Helena voor Kustwacht." "Hier Albatros voor Helena, zeg het maar." Holger keek op naar Jana. "Er is een brand aanboord van een boot niet ver van waar ik lig. De boots naam is "Daphnia Magna" ". "Ok. Kunt u mij uw positie doorgeven." Nadat de positie was doorgegeven, ging de Albatros met topsnelheid richting de aangegeven positie. Jana, Wolfgang en Alex waren zich al aan het omkleden en alles aan het voorbereiden. Toen ze de "Daphnia Magna" bereikten konden ze meteen beginnen met blussen. Holger lichtte Gruber in over de stand van zaken. Wolfgang ging samen met Jana benedendeks. Jana vond meteen het lichaam van Tina en riep Wolfgang. Samen droegen ze haar naar buiten en gingen meteen weer terug naar binnen. Ze vonden het bebloede lichaam van Ayana en zagen ook de rotzooi in het lab. Jana bekeek de wonden en zag dat het zonder twijfel schotwonden waren. Ze droegen haar voorzichtig naar buiten en legde haar op een stretcher. Jana en Wolfgang dachten dat ze beide dood waren, maar plotseling hoorde ze Kai roepen. "Ze leeft nog!" Holger rende naar Kai toe. Het ging om de vrouw met de schotwonden. Ze had nog een zwakke pols. "We moeten zo snel mogelijk naar Neustadt," zei Kai tegen Holger. Deze knikte en rende naar de brug. Beide dames werden naar binnen gedragen en de Albatros ging zo snel ze konden richting Neustadt.

Toen ze de haven binnenliepen, zag Holger Maya staan. "Wat gek," zei hij tegen zichzelf. Hij had met Maya die avond afgesproken, maar wist niet dat ze hem zou opwachten. Toen de Albatros was aangemeerd, liep Holger naar de brug toe. "Maya, wat doe jij hier?" vroeg hij aan haar. "Waar is ze!" zei Maya hysterisch. Holger begreep niet wat ze wou, maar zodra Kai met een brancard naar buiten kwam rende Maya de loopbrug op en pakte meteen de hand van de vrouw vast. "Ik ben hier Ayana, alles komt goed." Maya streelde zacht haar hoofd en begeleide haar het schip af. "Maya?" Holger keek haar vragend aan. "Mijn dochter," zei ze en stapte in de ambulance. Holger keek de ambulance na, toen deze wegreed. "Wat was er met haar aan de hand?" vroeg Jana die naast hem was komen staan. "Ayana…" Dat was alles wat hij zei toen hij zich omdraaide. Hij rende de brug op en ging direct naar zijn hut. Hij pakte zijn spullen en verliet de boot en stapte in zijn auto.

Maya zat alleen in een kale wachtkamer. Het was nu al twee uur geleden en ze had nog niks van de doktoren gehoord. Ze hoorde voetstappen haar richting uit komen. Holger liep langzaam de wachtkamer in en zag haar zitten. De tranen stroomde over haar wangen. Hij ging naast haar zitten en pakte haar vast. Maya sloeg haar armen om hem heen en begon nog harder te huilen. Holger wist niet hoelang ze daar gezeten hadden, want toen hij naar buiten keek was het al donker. "Maya?" hij keek naar haar betraand gezicht. Voorzichtig veegde hij de tranen weg en kuste haar op de wang. "Waarom heb je me niet verteld dat je een dochter had?" zei hij zachtjes. "Ik…" zuchtte ze. "Het is een lang verhaal Holger." Ze stond op en liep naar het raam. "Niemand weet van haar bestaan af," zei ze zacht. "Waarom?" Holger was naast haar gaan staan en keek naar haar. Ze draaide zich naar hem toe. "Dat heeft met haar biologisch vader te maken." Holger kreeg een onaangenaam gevoel bij wat ze zei. "Ayana's vader is een crimineel. Toentertijd dat ik hem leerde kennen wist ik niet wat hij voor de kost deed. Nadat onze relatie serieuzer begon te worden ben ik hem eens gaan opzoeken op zijn werk. Voor mijn ogen zag ik hoe hij een man doodschoot. Hij heeft me toen gezien, en ik maakte dat ik wegkwam. Ik ben toen ondergedoken. De politie heeft hem diezelfde dag opgepakt. Een paar weken later kwam ik er achter dat ik zwanger was. Ik heb hem nooit verteld dat hij een dochter heeft." "Was je bang dat hij haar iets zou aan doen?" Holger omhelsde haar. Holger voelde haar knikken. "Zou hij hier achter kunnen zitten?" vroeg Holger haar en liet haar los. Daarover had Maya nog niet nagedacht. "Ik denk het niet, want hij weet niet waar ik ben. Ik ben vanuit Amerika hierna toe gevlucht en heb mijn moeders meisjesnaam aangenomen," vertelde ze hem. "Maar hij zou het wel kunnen achterhalen?" Maya haalde haar schouders op. "Ik weet het echt niet." Holger liep naar de balie en vroeg of hij even mocht bellen. Even later kwam hij terug en zag Maya praten met de dokter. Ze zag er opgelucht uit, dus hij vermoedde dat ze buiten gevaar was. De dokter nam afscheid en verliet de wachtkamer. "Hoe gaat het met haar?" vroeg hij. "Ze is buiten gevaar," zei ze blij. "Ik mag even naar haar toe." Maya en Holger liepen de wachterkamer uit en ging naar ICU 6.

Maya ging naast Ayana zitten en pakte haar hand vast. "Alles komt goed", fluisterde ze in haar oor. Holger legde zijn hand op haar schouder en glimlachte. "Het komt goed," zei Holger. Na een half uur kwam de verpleegkundige zeggen dat ze van de dokter instructies had gekregen dat ze maar een half uur mochten blijven. Maya protesteerde een beetje, maar Holger zei dat ze toch niet meer voor haar konden doen. "Kunt u ons misschien bellen als ze wakker worden of er iets verandert aan haar conditie?" vroeg hij de verpleegkundige. "Natuurlijk," zei ze tegen hen. Holger pakte zijn kaartje en schreef Maya's telefoonnummer erbij en gaf het haar. Een paar minuten later verlieten ze het ziekenhuis. Holger reed samen met Maya naar het hoofdkwartier van de Kustwacht, om een verklaring af te geven. Maya vertelde het verhaal van Ayana's vader aan Jana, die meteen ging uitvissen of hij er iets mee te maken kon hebben, maar ze moest voorzichtig zijn.


	3. Chapter 3

Hoofdstuk 3

Kai was druk bezig met het sporen onderzoek toen Holger aan boord de 'daphnia magna' kwam. "En iets gevonden?" vroeg hij aan Kai. "Veel bloedsporen. Een hele hoop vingerafdrukken. Ik mis alleen de onderzoeksresultaten." Kai scheen met zijn zaklamp op tafel en keek of hij is bruikbaars vond. Hij liet de lamp langzaam over de tafel glijden. "Bingo!" Hij pakte zijn pincet en pakte de haar die hij gezien had. "En we hebben DNA. Het is een zwarte korte haar, dus hij moet van de moordenaar zijn." "Breng alles meteen naar het lab als je hier klaar bent," zei Holger tegen hem. Norge knikte en ging verder. Holger liep naar buiten en verwijderde de schoenhoesjes die hij aan had en deponeerde die in de daarvoor bestemde zak.

Holger haalde zijn pasje door het apparaat en maakte de deur open. Jana kwam met een folder naar hem toegelopen. "Ayana's vader is niet de dader. Hij is drie jaar geleden in de gevangenis vermoord door zijn celgenoot," lichtte Jana toe. "Ik denk dat we moeten zoeken in de richting van de chemische stof." "Ik kom net van de boot vandaan. Kai kan de onderzoeksresultaten nergens vinden," vertelde hij. "Voor welk bedrijf werkten onze slachtoffers?" vroeg Jana. "Voor het bedrijf SWPA oftewel Sealife and Water Protection Agency. Het bedrijf ligt in Travemünde." "Wat is dat voor een bedrijf?" vroeg Wolfgang die naast Holger was komen staan. "Het bedrijf controleert dagelijks water van verschillende rivieren en op verschillende plaatsen in de Oostzee. Ook de dieren die daar leven horen daarbij." "Ok. Wolfgang en Kai, jullie gaan naar het bedrijf en kijk of jullie de onderzoeksresultaten te pakken kunnen krijgen." "Is prima." Wolfgang en Kai liepen de controlekamer uit en gingen direct naar het bedrijf. Ondertussen ging Holger naar het ziekenhuis om te kijken hoe het met Ayana ging.

Maya zat aan haar dochters bed toen Holger binnen. Holger bleef in de deur opening staan. Ayana leek veel op haar moeder. Het enige verschil was dat Maya blond was en Ayana roodharig was. Hij liep naar binnen en Maya merkte hem op. "Morgen," zei Holger en kuste Maya. "Morgen," zei ze terug. "Hoe gaat het met haar?" vroeg hij en ging naast haar zitten. "Hetzelfde," antwoordde ze. Plotseling voelde ze een beweging in haar hand. Maya leunde voorover. "Ayana? Kun je me horen?" vroeg ze. "Als je me kunt horen knijp dan in mijn hand," vroeg ze aan haar. Ayana kneep zacht is de hand van haar moeder. "Ayana? Kun je je ogen open doen? Alsjeblieft?" Ayana opende langzaam haar ogen, maar het licht in de kamer was te fel dus ze sloot haar ogen meteen. Holger stond op en trok de gordijnen dicht. Ayana opende haar ogen en keek om zich heen. "Wat is er gebeurd?" vroeg ze aan haar moeder. "Ik weet het niet. Misschien kun jij ons vertellen wat gebeurt is?" vroeg ze. Ayana dacht lang na. "We waren op de boot. Ik kwam net boven water na een duikgang toen ik een tweede boot naast onze boot zag liggen," vertelde ze. "Weet je hoe de boot heet?" vroeg Holger en pakte zijn notitieblok. "Nautica," antwoordde ze. "Toen ik aan boord klom werd er een pistool op me gericht. De man herkende ik niet, maar ik herkende de tweede persoon wel. Jan Gehlen…Tina's broer." Holger stond op en verliet de kamer. Hij liep naar buiten en pakte zijn mobiele. "Nils met mij. Ik heb de naam van de boot en van een van de mannen. De naam van de boot is 'Nautica' en de man heet Jan Gehlen. Kun jij eens kijken of die bij ons in het systeem zitten?" Holger hing op en stapte in zijn auto.

Tien minuten later arriveerde hij bij het hoofdkantoor. Toen hij binnenkwam zat Nils al op hem te wachten. "Kapitein? Hier zijn de gegevens waar u hebt om gevraagd." Holger bekeek de papieren en liep naar de radio. Hij draaide naar een andere frequentie. "Aan alle kustwachtboten. Dit is kapitein Ehlers. Willen jullie uitkijk houden naar de boot 'Nautica'. Aanboord bevinden zich twee moordenaars." Holger had nog niet de haak neergelegd toen de BG21 zich meldde. "Holger hier Stefan. We zijn op dit moment deze boot aan het achtervolgen. We wilden een routine controle uitvoeren en toen is hij op de vlucht geslagen." "Wat is jullie positie nu en in welke richting vaar je?" vroeg hij. Toen Stefan de positie en de richting had doorgegeven keek Holger op de kaartentafel. "We zoeken een plaats waar ze zich kunnen verschuilen." Kai kwam naast hem staan. "De enige plaats is hier," zei Kai en wees de plaats op de kaart aan. "Ok. Allemaal direct naar de Albatros. Jij ook Nils!" zei hij en rende de controlekamer uit.

Nog geen vijf minuten later vaarde de Albatros de haven van Neustadt uit. Holger was in het wapendepot en haalde zijn pistool uit de kast. Hij checkte het magazijn en deed het in het pistool. "Is iedereen klaar?" vroeg hij terwijl hij zijn kogelwerend vest aandeed. Hij zag zijn hele crew knikken. "Hoe lang nog?" vroeg hij aan Wolfgang. "We zijn er. De rest moet met de reddingsboot want het wordt te ondiep." Alex en Jana lieten de reddingsboot in het water stappen en iedereen ging van boord. "Albatros voor BG21. Albatros voor BG21." Sprak Holger door zijn microfoon. "Hij BG21. Zeg het maar Holger," zei Stefan. "Zijn jullie nog in achtervolging?" vroeg hij. "Ja, maar we moeten zo stoppen. Het wordt hier te ondiep," antwoordde hij. "Wat is jullie positie?" Stefan gaf hen de positie. "Ok. Dan hebben we goed gegokt. We zijn al op het eiland. De Albatros ligt aan de andere kant van het eiland, buiten zicht." Holger draaide zich en klopte Kai op zijn schouders. "Goed gegokt," zei hij. "We moeten het eiland afzoeken naar mogelijke schuilplaatsen. Jana, Kai en Wolfgang. Jullie gaan die kant op en de rest komt met mij mee."

Holger, Alex en Michael liepen stroomopwaarts van een rivier die ze gevonden hadden. "Nooit geweten dat hier ook een rivier liep," zei Alex verwonderd. "Ben jij Hier al vaker geweest?" vroeg Holger aan Alex. "Ik kwam hier vroeger vaak met mijn vader en broer. Zij gingen hier altijd vissen en ik ging altijd op onderzoek uit," zei ze tegen hen. "Maar deze rivier ben ik nog nooit tegen gekomen. En hij ziet er een beetje onnatuurlijk uit." "Daar heb je gelijk in," zei een instemmende Michael. "Laten we deze rivier volgen en kijken waar hij uitkomt," stelde Holger voor. "Prima," zei Alex. Na 15 minuten kwamen ze bij het punt dat de rivier een grot in ging. "Iemand heeft deze rivier aangelegd. Nu weet ik het zeker." Zei ze en wees naar de bovenkant van de heuvel. "Daar heb ik als kind vaak gespeeld en toen was hier geen rivier." Holger trok zijn wapen en Alex en Michael deden hetzelfde. Voordat ze de grot inliepen meldde Holger zich bij Wolfgang. "Wolfgang hebben jullie toevallig een rivier ontdekt?" vroeg hij aan hem. "Ja we zijn er net bij aangekomen." "Goed. Volg de rivier stroomopwaarts dan kom je uit bij een grot. Ik ga met Alex en Michael al op onderzoek uit." "Doe voorzichtig," waarschuwde Wolfgang. Ze liepen de grot in over een smal paadje dat net langs de rivier liep. Ze moesten hun evenwicht goed in de gaten houden want één misstap en ze lagen in het water. Na tien minuten zag Holger een licht branden in de grot. Holger en de anderen wachtten even, maar er was niemand te zien. Ze klommen de aanlegsteiger op en liepen naar de kant. Ze vonden een hele grote groep vaten met een doodskop aan de zijkant. Holger telde ze snel. "67 vaten met één of ander smerig goedje. Het kan zijn dat dit de onbekende stof is die we zoeken." Ze liepen verder de grot in en vonden nog meer vaten. Aan het einde van de gang kwamen ze een verlichtte ruimte binnen. Wat ze daar aantroffen hadden ze niet verwacht. Het was een drugslab. En in die vaten zaten natuurlijk de afvalproducten. Holger probeerde contact te maken met Wolfgang. Na twee keer proberen meldde zich Wolfgang. "Waar zijn jullie nu?" vroeg Holger. "We zijn net de aanlegsteiger opgeklommen," antwoordde deze. "We hebben net een drugslab gevonden. Als je de gang volgt kom je er vanzelf." Twee minuten later liepen Wolfgang, Kai en Jana de ruimte binnen.

Ondertussen waren op de mannen op de 'Nautica' in rep en roer. "Hoe heeft dit kunnen gebeuren?" schreeuwde Jan tegen zijn metgezel. "Ik weet het niet Jan," antwoordde hij rustig. "Ze zullen ons toch niet vinden." Langzaam stuurde hij de boot naar het vaste land. Niet ver van hun vandaan stroomde een rivier. Erik stuurde de boot richting de monding van de rivier. Aan het einde van de rivier gingen ze een grot binnen. Toen ze één kilometer de grot in waren gevaren kwamen ze uit op een verlichte aanlegsteiger. Erik meerde aan en klom van de boot. "Ze kunnen ons toch niet vinden dus relax een beetje." Plotseling hoorde ze beiden iets achter hun. "Dan vergis je je toch behoorlijk," zei Holger en richtte zijn wapen op Erik. "Kustwacht! Handen omhoog!" Erik en Jan deden wat gezegd werd. "Mooie verstopplaats heb je hier Meneer Gehlen. Dankzij Ayana hebben we jullie kunnen vinden," zei Holger tegen hen. "Ayana? Ik dacht dat ze d…" zei Erik maar kon zijn zin niet afmaken toen Jan hem in zijn maag stompte. "Hou je mond idioot!" schreeuwde hij. "Ze kunnen ons niks maken." "O nee, wat dacht je van de vaten met chemisch afval en je druglab?" zei Wolfgang. "Ik weet van niks!" zei Jan. "Kai!" riep Holger. Kai kwam aangelopen in een wit pak. "En iets gevonden?" vroeg Holger. "Ja, haren en speeksel," Erik keek naar Jan en Jan keek naar Erik. "Breng het meteen naar de Albatros," zei Holger tegen hem. De reddingsboor van de Albatros meerde aan, aan de aanlegsteiger. Jan en Erik stapten in de boot en werden naar de Albatros overgebracht.

Even later kwam Wolfgang in een beschermingpak de aanlegsteiger opgelopen. "Gruber wil dat we de laboratoriumspullen en één vat meenemen naar Neustadt," zei hij tegen Jana en Holger. "Dan kunnen we meteen testen of dat de rotzooi is die gedumpt is in de Oostzee." "Ok. 5 bemanningsleden van de BG21 blijven hier om de boel te bewaken," zei Holger. Toen de 5 mannen aankwamen, ging de rest van de Crew van de Albatros terug naar hun schip. Toen ze de haven van Neustadt binnen liepen stond de politie en Gruber op hen te wachten. Jan en Erik werden overgedragen aan de politie en Ehlers liep naar Gruber. "Goed werk," zei een tevreden Gruber. Wolfgang pakte het vat goed in en transporteerde het vat naar het laboratorium. Senna keek op van haar microscoop toen Wolfgang binnenkwam. "Hoi Senna. Zou jij kunnen controleren wat hier in dat vat zit. We denken dat het de onbekende chemische verbinding is," zei Wolfgang tegen haar. "Ok. Maar het is geen onbekende verbinding meer. Ik ben er achtergekomen dat het een afvalproduct is dat afkomstig is uit een druglaboratorium," vertelde ze Wolfgang. "drie maal raden waar dit vat vandaan komt," zei Wolfgang. "Hebben jullie de verdachten al opgepakt?" vroeg ze. "Ja, we zijn net terug. Als je dit zo snel mogelijk wilt controleren dat zou dat zeer prettig zijn." "Dat wil ik wel doen, maar dan moet er iemand bijblijven en alles documenteren wat ik doe." Wolfgang keek haar aan. "Ik kende de slachtoffers. Ik wil er niet van beschuldigd worden dat ik het bewijsmateriaal heb vervalst," legde ze uit. "Ok. Ik bel even met Ehlers en dan kunnen we aan de slag."

Ondertussen was Holger naar het ziekenhuis gereden. Hij hoorde lachende stemmen uit Ayana's kamer. Hij klopte op de deur en liep naar binnen. Ayana zat rechtop in bed te lachen om iets dat haar moeder zei. "Goedemorgen Dames," zei hij. Ayana keek naar haar moeder en zag haar knikken. "Hoi…" zei ze en keek naar zijn uniform. "Kapitein," zei ze er achteraan. Holger glimlachte. "Ik wilde jullie laten weten dat we Jan en Erik gearresteerd hebben en hun drugslaboratorium hebben ontmanteld. "Drugslab?" zei Ayana verbaasd. "Ja. De onbekende stof die jullie aan het onderzoeken waren is een afvalproduct van een nieuwe soort drugs." "Ik kan nog steeds niet geloven dat hij Tina en Sam heeft vermoord," zei ze triest. "Maar ik ben wel blij dat we nu weten wat zij uitspookten." "Hoe lang moet je nog in het ziekenhuis blijven?" vroeg Holger. "Als het goed is mag ze vanavond naar huis," vertelde Maya tegen hem. "Is het goed als ik jullie kom ophalen? Dan gaan we iets leuks doen," stelde hij voor. "Is prima," zei Ayana. Hij zag dat Maya ook instemmend knikte. "Ok. Dan zie ik jullie vanavond wel." Holger verliet de kamer en ging terug naar het hoofdkantoor. Holger was nog niet de controlekamer ingelopen toen Senna op de deur klopte. Holger opende de deur en liet haar binnen samen met Wolfgang. "Ik heb de resultaten van het onderzoek," zei ze en gaf Holger de map. Holger bladerde het rapport door en keek op. "Prima. Die twee verdwijnen voor tientallen jaren achter de tralies," zei hij tevreden. Gruber kwam binnen en Holger overhandigde het rapport aan hem. "Mooi," zei hij. "En dan heeft de hele Crew nu vrij!" "Bedankt," zei Holger en pakte zijn spullen. "Ga je nog wat mee drinken?" vroeg de Crew aan Holger. "Nee, ik kan helaas niet. Ik heb nog een afspraak. Ik zie jullie maandag wel weer," zei hij en liep de deur uit.

Einde….


End file.
